Difficult To Hide
by Nightfancy
Summary: It's difficult to hide your true colors when it's something you've been your whole life. Just ask Luke. AU. No pairings. No spoilers.


**A/N:** _This is without a doubt, an experiment which may or may not continue. I initially got this idea while playing through Diabolical Box for the thousandth time and I noticed yet again that when Luke is first introduced, the professor will always say something about him like, "In truth, he's—" Of course, I now know why that is after having played Last Specter, but this idea came anyway. :3 I do hope you enjoy because I'm pretty sure this idea is one of a kind. xD_

It was becoming almost difficult to hide—the rate of development was incontrovertible. One day, (and he knew it would be very soon indeed), people would begin to question and when the truth could no longer be denied…well, Hershel did not look forward to that day.

But as of right now, Luke skipped ahead of him on the sidewalk as happy as could be. Hershel firmly pushed unavoidable inevitabilities from his mind. Of course, they were important and he needed to remain aware, but as of right now, he should just enjoy their time together. He smiled.

"Professor…" Luke began after the skipping had finally ceased, "I want to be your apprentice forever!"

It was almost as if Luke knew exactly what he had been thinking. Hershel choked, covered it with a wary chuckle and then said, "Why Luke, you certainly can't be my apprentice forever—I'm willing to teach you for as long as I am able, of course, but I can see you moving on to bigger and brighter things…especially when you come of age…"

Luke frowned spectacularly well at the mention of coming of age and Hershel certainly couldn't cast any blame for that. "But I don't _want_ to come of age—I'd much rather be your apprentice forever…"

Hershel sighed—he knew there was no reasoning with Luke at the moment, but eventually, they both were going to have to face the fact that Luke was biologically female and after a certain age, a female apprentice—regardless if said female devoutly identified as male—was entirely improper. Hershel was sure Luke's (or Lucienna's, rather) parents too would eventually come to the same conclusion and then what? Luke would then no longer have a mentor, and he no longer an apprentice. In all likelihood, her parents would ship her off to a boarding school so she could at last fulfill their long-held fantasy of Lucienna becoming a proper young lady. Now the professor _would_ be in full support of this…if things were any different. If Luke actually _wished_ to be Lucienna, namely—which he did not; he wanted to be Luke. It was a very difficult position…and Hershel was well-aware that Luke's parents would not humor the girl's wish to become a true gentleman for very much longer. Already, in outward appearance (though Luke was becoming quite adept at concealing it with slightly oversized blue sweaters), Luke was beginning to more adequately resemble Lucienna than he was Luke. He was still largely perceived as male by many, but then again, very few knew the truth—Hershel was among the elect—but with Luke's recent rapid development, the truth would unravel entirely whether Luke tried to hide it or not.

There was little else he could do—the professor needed to speak to Lucienna about all of this…before it was too late.

When Hershel took a detour through the park, Luke was trembling with barely-repressed excitement, grinning ear to ear. "I didn't know we were going _here_, Professor!"

"Neither did I," the professor ruefully replied. After a few moments, he selected a bench overlooking the pond—Luke's _favorite_ bench; ducks frequented this particular spot. "Aw, we don't have any bread!" Luke complained.

"It just so happens…that I have a few slices, Luke."

"Huh? But I thought you said you hadn't planned on coming here…"

Hershel smiled; Luke's memory was quite excellent. "You are correct, but a gentleman is always prepared above all."

"So you mean all I have to do is carry a loaf of bread with me…wherever I go?"

The unease at such a notion was extremely evident and Hershel could not help but laugh. "Haha! Not at all, Luke…but I did have—"

"Oh yes, 'a feeling'," Luke shrewdly guessed.

"Precisely," Hershel agreed as he offered the loaf to Luke. Luke furrowed his brow in thought as he ripped up a few pieces of bread and threw them in the direction of the water. Hershel was beginning to think he had stalled for long enough when Luke spoke up.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

Luke hesitated. "How is it that you…I mean…why don't I have a sense of intuition like you do?"

"It's merely borne out of practice Luke," the professor assured easily. "The more I've heeded it, the easier it's become to hear in the first place."

"I suppose that makes sense…" but Luke still sighed dully and stopped throwing bread crumbs despite the impressive number of ducks that had shown up for the treat. Hershel began to have the feeling that he was not the only one who was stalling.

"Luke," the professor carefully ventured, "is there something wrong?"

Luke bit his lip and fixed his gaze out to the water while he said, "It's just…all day I've noticed…you've not called me 'my boy' even once. And I know it might sound silly, but I just started to worry that maybe…" Luke took a deep breath and turned completely away from the professor. "I was afraid that maybe you wanted…me to be Lucienna instead. And I've _tried_, Professor, but I'm not—"

The professor's hand arrived at his shoulder. "Luke," he began carefully, "I apologize. Had I known what the phrase meant to you…"

"I'm sorry," Luke said, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'm just being…stupid. I _should_ be Lucienna, but I—"

"Luke, please!" the professor cut him off, aghast. "I forbid you to apologize for the person you are. Though this has been weighing heavily on my mind as well, it's nothing to do with me believing you 'should' be one way or the other. I am content as long as you are—so much so that I often forget you were first Lucienna."

Luke turned to him, his eyes bright. "Really?"

Hershel smiled, patted the shoulder in his grasp and removed it. "Yes. But this does raise the point I was contemplating earlier—how…accepting are your parents of this?"

"Of…what exactly?"

"Of everything, Luke," the professor clarified. "I would like to know…how supportive are your parents—of your wish to remain Luke?"

Luke began to fidget. "Um…not a whole lot. I mean, they still make me wear a dress when we attend service sometimes, but they don't mind what I wear the rest of the time."

Hershel palmed his chin. "I see. I apologize for being so forward, but I have a theory I'm hoping to disprove. Do not feel as though you must answer anything I ask you, but tell me if you can, Luke: Do either of them raise any protests about how much time you and I spend together?"

Luke looked up at him in surprise. "Yes, actually. How did you know that? They've only been a bit reluctant to allow me to come by your house after my lessons are done, and it's the strangest thing—it's only been quite recently, like—" and here, Luke did a passable imitation of his father, "'Going to Layton's _again?'_ Or from my mum, 'I want you home by dinner' when I used to be able to stay all night whenever I wanted, without any special permission. I don't understand, Professor…"

"It seems…that my theory may be correct after all…" the professor said slowly.

"What theory?"

"Of course, it's much too early to be certain, but once I have the truth…I will inform you, my boy."

"Oh. Okay." And it seemed that the use of the phrase did not go unnoticed by Luke who shot his professor quite the cheeky grin.

* * *

**A/N:** _One more note as I didn't want to spoil this—it's pronounced "Lucy-enna" to anyone who was wondering. :3_


End file.
